


insomnia

by amagicmuffin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Exploration, Fantasy, how do i tag this lmao, someone just isekai me into minecraft already smh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amagicmuffin/pseuds/amagicmuffin
Summary: I'm very new to this, would this be called an AU? I'll call it an AU.Minecraft AU where it's not block game but real life because artistic license.Also, Qoma's here. He has memory loss.Not 100% sure where I want to take this, imagine prewriting lmao *cries* I actually might make this a oneshot, and then write sequels/companion works.





	1. to be home

Drunk from the delirium that is the edge between the waking and sleeping world, Qomatose dreams. 

He hears voices from memories that elude him, vague mumblings of some greater purpose. Slammed doors, tired replies, and the bitter silence that follows. But no matter how closely he wants to step towards the conversations, he cannot. The voices remain as if heard from underwater, and his fatigued attempts at walking down an apparently expanding corridor leading to the slammed door halts. 

"I hate the dreamscape," he thinks, as the vision fades to black.

* * *

Bleary eyes open, and feeling gradually comes back to Qoma's body. He cracks his neck, stretches away the last vestiges of sleep and sits up. Hm. He doesn't really remember sitting down. In fact, he doesn't remember much at all. 

Qoma glances upwards at the beautiful puffy clouds framing a beaming square sun. A light summer's wind brushes past his skin and the heat of the sun wraps him in a heart-breakingly familiar hug. A grin tugs as Qoma's face as he feels genuine joy at being back, even if he has no clue what he came back to.

He lowers his gaze back to the horizon. Tall grass swaying in the wind reaches up to what's probably waist height in some places, charming little dandelions wave hello, and a few oak trees stand guard in the distance. However, for the most part, his view to the horizons are unobstructed.

Dusting off some stray debris, he stands up. An instinct nudges him forward, and he starts toward a tree, content to let his legs carry him wherever they please.


	2. nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably be updating incredibly infrequently :\ Motivation things, yknow

A cold wind blows through the hallway, and he shivers. An abnormally tall being stands down the corridor, black as tar but with glowing purple eyes. An inquisitive warble somehow comes, distorted, from the figure which doesn't seem to have a mouth. The entity tilts its head down and stares straight at him. And shrieks.

* * *

Startled, Qoma wakes up, limbs tangled, and frantically tries to stand up. Tries a bit too fast, and nearly gives himself a concussion on the roof just barely taller than head height. The pain doesn't do much to help his memory, but as the dark edges of his vision fade away, he remembers where he is. A tiny hut, comparable in size to a broom closet that he constructed right before the sun dipped below the horizon last night. The happy summer's breeze had turned into an impersonal winter wind threatening to blow over the slapdash shelter, and rattles, groans, and uncannily quiet footsteps seemed to come from right outside the door.

His instincts, which had been so helpful so far, only paralyzed him with fear.

But now, late into the morning with the night far past him, Qoma carefully opens his door and peeks outside. Everything is as it was yesterday. The warm, welcoming air, the vegetation swaying in the breeze, and some new animals that had wandered onto his field, amicably grazing. But the knowledge of the unknown terrors that haunted him distorts his perception of the once peaceful landscape and turns it instead into some sinister flytrap, biding its time and waiting for him to make a deadly mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> praise feeds me. also pls give constructive criticism? 
> 
> go chug some water and have a wonderful day btw <3


End file.
